


empty(full)

by spritekilljoy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritekilljoy/pseuds/spritekilljoy
Summary: Детская-детская первая любовь, о которой люди обычно вспоминают с простой тёплой улыбкой. Почему же у Ричи мир с ног на голову переворачивается?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	empty(full)

**Author's Note:**

> Работа продублирована с моего аккаунта на Фикбуке.  
> Дата написания: 15 сентября 2019
> 
> читайте меня в твиттере @sprite_killjoy

Ричи прожил большую часть своей жизни с ощущением пустоты. Словно от него что-то оторвали и спрятали где-то на дне океана. Всё это время внутри что-то ныло, изнывало и не давало спокойно существовать. Одиночество с каждым годом поглощало его, а спасался он выпивкой, шутками и выступлениями на сцене. Небольшие интрижки, попытки разобраться в себе и это треклятое ощущение, будто вырезали из сердца часть чего-то очень важного. Ричард никак не мог понять, что же это было.

Звонок от старого друга. Майк… Какой ещё Майк? В глазах потемнело, страх заполонил всё тело, и рвотный позыв не заставил себя ждать. Что же это? Учащённый пульс и невозможность нормально вздохнуть. В голове мелькают образы и мысли, но ничего не разобрать. Отчего сердце так бешено колотится? И чего же он так боится?

Несколько часов на машине и вот он здесь, в городе, который запрятал его воспоминания и душу распотрошил. Возвращаться не хотелось вовсе, от родного городка веет смертью и ужасом, отчего хочется блевать. Но Ричи чувствует, что-то тянет его туда. И это не желание распрощаться с жизнью. Тозиер понимает, там его ждёт что-то особенное.

При первом взгляде на него Ричи всё сразу понимает. В голове у него словно был выключатель, который только что переключили в режим «on». Как же ему не хотелось возвращаться, но так хорошо, что он вернулся. Эдди… Уже от одного имени всё переворачивается и содрогается внутри. И как же можно было обо всём этом забыть.

Постепенно город возвращает воспоминания, что некогда украл. Тозиер перебирает их, будто страницы заветной книги, стряхивает с них пыль и с упоением предается ностальгии.  
Хочется вернуться в то жаркое лето ещё до кровавых событий с клоуном, чтобы просто наслаждаться. Наслаждаться солнцем, фруктовым мороженным, гонками на велосипедах, глупыми несерьёзными спорами и коротенькими шортами Каспбрака.

Воспоминания об Эдди заставляют голову закружиться, а дыхание сбиться. Неловкие быстрые взгляды и ненавязчивое «проводить тебя до дома? темно уже, ещё в штаны наложишь». Глупые выходки, типа инициалов на мосту поцелуев. Вечные споры ни о чём и игры в «А кто из нас лучше в этом или в том?». Ричи, конечно, никогда не хотел быть лучше Эдди. Он просто хотел быть б л и ж е. Постоянные безобидные провокации, которые всегда заканчивались одним и тем же: они срабатывали. И тогда Тозиер ликовал, профессионально скрывая победную улыбку и сияющие глаза.

Детская-детская первая любовь, о которой люди обычно вспоминают с простой тёплой улыбкой. Почему же у Ричи мир с ног на голову переворачивается? Сердце больше не пустеет, оно переполнено теплом и эйфорией, что по всему телу разливается и заставляет генерировать ещё больше идиотских шуток, которые на самом деле означают что-то типа «я-ведь-люблю-тебя-черт-подери». Другое время, приёмы всё те же.

Но стратегию нужно было менять. Ричард понял об этом слишком поздно; он понял это, когда вокруг творился хаос, а в горящих торжеством глазах Эдди появилось искреннее недоумение. Всё вдруг замерло. В ушах лишь эхом отдавались удары бешено колотящегося сердца, безмолвный крик застрял в горле. Красная пелена и молящий о помощи взгляд Каспбарка мельтешили перед глазами.

Пеннивайз откинул Эдди, словно вещь, и Ричи ринулся за ним. Страх и беспокойство заполонили всё его тело, не давая нормально мыслить. Руки были в чужой крови, а клоун планировал их всех добить. Но Тозиеру было как-то насрать. С ужасом смотрел он на огромную дыру в теле того, кого оказывается так сильно любил. Этот ужас парализовал его, и единственное, что Ричи смог сделать, так это пробормотать тихое и быстрое «всё будет хорошо, Эдс, ты только потерпи». А где-то на затворках разума он прекрасно понимал, что хорошо уже не будет.

***

Всё кончилось.

Неудачники вновь победили, только вот теперь с большими потерями, которые никак не восполнишь. Конец вышел хорошим, но всё-таки ужасным, будто его написал Билл. Но этот финал уже не перепишешь.

Лето догорало, когда Ричи решился придти на мост поцелуев, где почти три десятка лет назад он ещё мальчиком выцарапал их инициалы. Кажется, это единственное существенное воспоминание, которое у него осталось. Две глупые буквы и мириады эмоций внутри.

Тозиер дышит глубоко и часто моргает. Вспоминает о том, как смотрел в стеклянные его глаза и обнимал его ещё тёплое тело. Ему не дали забрать Эдди с собой, теперь он похоронен под домом ужасов вместе со своим убийцей. И от этого хочется раздирать глотку криком.

Ричи больше не чувствовал ту пустоту, на душе было что-то другое. Скреблось и шумело внутри осознание того, что он не успел ему сказать три не-глупых слова, что были замаскированы под тремя-глупыми знаками на мосту.

Вновь уезжает из Дерри. Город больше не посмеет выкрасть воспоминания о прекрасном и ужасном. А если даже попытается, то не сможет, потому что слишком больно, потому что слезами на сердце выжжено чёртово «R+E». От крови уже не отмыться, впиталась до самых костей, и радостный крик «Кажется, я грохнул его!» будет снится в кошмарах до конца дней.

Ричард задумался о чём-то, когда в памяти всплыли последние слова, которые Эдди произнёс, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Тогда грустная улыбка проскользнула по его лицу, и горьким шёпотом он произнёс:

— Вот же… придурок.


End file.
